Minecraft Survival
by NolerRobert
Summary: This is the first chapter. Join Noler as his plane crashed and is now stranded on an island with Steve.
1. A Plane Wreck

Noler's P.O.V  
The sound of the huge engine roared. I checked if my things were still in my bag. Then I made sure if I was buckled up. I also checked if my puke bags were with me. This is gonna be a long flight. "Everyone is reminded to buckle up and not to stand up," the captain said into his microphone. I lay down on my seat. Luckily, no one was sitting beside me. I took a book from my bag. The title was, 'Tourist's Guide To Europe'. I began to read it. The plane took of when I read the first word of the book. After the next few pages, I learnt that Europe was an amazing continent. Hours passed like flying arrows. At page number 237, I heard a rumble. I looked up, then looked around. Then looked at the captain at the control room. He was panicking. Just then, when I looked outside the window, the propellers and the wings of the plane failed to work. Slowly, the plane tilted. Then began to fall down. Now everyone was panicking, shouting and screaming. Babies started crying. Religious people started praying. I, too, began panicking. We were headed for the sea. Hundreds of meters away was an island. A huge island. I grabbed a hammer and smashed the window glass. Everyone else did not do that, only me. I jumped out the window a second before the whole plane crashed and began to sink in the sea. Everyone there died. I wasn't. I was stranded in the sea. Then I began swimming to the island nearby. At least I was an experienced swimmer. I reached the island in two minutes. I then lay down on the sand. I was hurt. Deeply hurt. The smashed glass punctured through my flesh. The grass nearby me moved. A pair of eyes watched me. I could not cry for help at all. I just closed my eyes and blacked out.

No P.O.V  
Noler was hurt. Really hurt. The unknown guy approached him silently. His hand reached out for the glass shards on his body and pulled it out. He managed to pull out every single one without making damage to Noler. He dragged him away from shore to a huge jungle. He dragged him into his shelter and he made some mushroom stew. The unknown guy fed him slowly. Noler then coughed, but was not awake. The unknown guy went back to his kitchen.

Noler's P.O.V  
I suddenly woke up in a strange place made out of wood. I looked around. I sat on the thing I was sitting on. It was a bed. I looked around again and saw a man picking up water from his cauldron into a glass bottle. He suddenly looked at me and approached me. He gave me the glass bottle. "Good that you're awake. Drink this," he said. I drank the bottle until the last bit. "Who are you?" I asked to the man who went back to the kitchen. He looked back at me. "Steve," the guy said. "You're stranded here?" I asked. "Yes. This is my shelter I made," replied Steve. I looked at him. He was probably in his thirties. He was wearing a sky-blue shirt with dark blue pants.  
His brown hair matches his brown beard. "Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked. "Could you help me go outside and find some food?" asked Steve as he passed an iron sword to me. I said, "Sure." and stared at the sword. I really should ask for a knife. But I did not. I just stood up and went outside. The huge dense jungle made me feel like Tarzan. Actually, quarter Tarzan, quarter Indiana Jones and half Noler. I searched for food. There was a pig, but I don't really like pork. So I just went to a chicken and stared at it. I began imagining of eating my favorite food, fried chicken. After the chicken laid an egg, I slashed him with my sword. The raw meat was then sliced into pieces at Steve's shelter. He cooked the meat and gave half to me and half to himself. I munched on the chicken. It was delicious. After we ate, I gave Steve the egg I found. He stared at it and had an idea. He roasted the egg to make sure the chick inside was dead. 'Poor chick,' I thought. He went to a chest and took out three buckets of milk, two sugar and three wheat. He went to his kitchen and started to make something. I could not see what was he doing. Then he brought his masterpiece into a furnace. A few minutes later, he took out his masterpiece. It was cake! He sliced it into pieces and gave half to me and another half to himself. We munched happily.

Steve's P.O.V  
It's good to see my visitor eating well. I looked outside. It was getting dark. And that was bad. I blocked the entrance as something began knocking my door. "What was that?" Noler asked. I looked at him. "Zombies."


	2. Monster Hunt

Noler's P.O.V  
I laughed. 'Zombies?' I thought to myself. "Seriously. Zombies are there," Steve explained. "What do you think, like I was born yesterday? Come on!" I laughed. "Average Science. Surprised you didn't know. Zombies mean that some other people have been here!" "No. They spawn randomly. First they appear underground. Then they try to get up on land," Steve explained. I laughed some more. I stopped when I heard something strange. Like a sound, like, 'Grrraaawwwk!'. I looked outside the window. Something that has a green skin with blood all over it was looking straight at me with it's hands put up, like about to molest me.

Steve's P.O.V  
I need to do something. Fast. I whipped out my iron sword. "Stay. Here." I ordered, turning my head to face Noler. I stormed out of my shelter and slashed the zombie with my sword. It groaned and died. I looked around. Then I turned back, just in time to see a spider on the roof of my shelter jump onto me. I slashed it with my sword and it died. I took out my shovel and made two holes around my shelter. One filled with water, the other one empty. I entered the shelter and blocked the entrance again. "Barricade," I joked.

Noler's P.O.V  
"You're joking at a time like this?!" I exclaimed. Steve looked at me. Then nodded slowly. I made a facepalm and shook my head. I looked outside the window again and immediately got scared. I just lay down on the bed I was sitting on and went to sleep. Steve did the same. The next morning, Steve and I went monster hunting. "We can find them. But, zombies and skeletons burn. So we can kill them while they burn," Steve explained. We tracked down our first monster. Steve gave me a pumpkin and took another one. "Wear it on your head," Steve explained again. I was confused. I wore it on my head. The monster was strange. It was black and tall. Purple was the color for it's eyes. Purple snowflakes floated around the monster. "If we wear the pumpkins on our head, the enderman won't notice us," Steve explained. "Enderman?" I seemed confused. Steve gave me a lesson. "An Enderman (plural Endermen) is a three-block-high, humanoid, neutral monster. Endermen are known for their unique abilities to teleport and pick up blocks. Along with those abilities, they also have a peculiar way of becoming provoked; as well as becoming provoked when attacked, Endermen will also become hostile when a player looks at their upper legs, torso, or head. If a player looked an enderman in the eyes from up to fifty blocks away (in the past) it would still become provoked despite the distance, and would warp to the player and attack it. As of now, however, that distance was decreased to about half. Endermen frequently spawn in The End, their home world, but they still require a light level of seven or less in order to spawn. They will also spawn in the Overworld, although about 10 times more rarely in comparison to other mobs. They can be seen regularly at night in groups of up to five. They have a weakness, too. Once they get hit by water, even rain, they get hurt and warps away to find a dry place (or a shelter, if it is raining)." "O-okay..."I stammered. Steve gave me a sword. Together, we began our first attack.


	3. Mod?

Noler's P.O.V  
I've never seen a monster like it. We began our first strike. The 'enderman' let out an "Ooh! Aah!" We began to be closer to our last shot when the enderman disappeared like light. The purple sparkles were still in front of us. Steve took out a bucket of water and poured it on our feet. "Now you got my shoe wet!" I cried. Steve shrugged. "Sorry, I guess?" The enderman teleported in front of us, then got hurt because of the water. The enderman died. "Yeah!" We shouted. I grabbed the thing the enderman dropped. It was an ender pearl, said Steve. We continued to find monsters. We found a spider, and killed it. I got 2 strings. Then, we slayed a zombie, a minute before it slayed us! The rotten flesh smelled disgusting. The skeleton was worse. From five blocks away, he can shoot us already! We almost died when I got bones and arrows. Steve got a used bow from the skeleton. We entered a cave. Then, a monster appeared. It looked strange. "The Creeper is a hostile monster that will ambush players and explode, causing damage to people and the surrounding blocks and monsters. Unlike Zombies and Skeletons, Creepers will not catch fire in direct sunlight, meaning they can wander around unharmed any time of the day until it is killed, like Spiders. The creeper will still be aggressive during the day, unlike spiders. Creepers spawn in the overworld at night and in locations with a light level of 7 or less, just like regular hostile monsters (though they do not have a Spawner) They are especially dangerous as they are almost completely silent (except for footsteps and their hissing noises when ready to explode), and their explosion is devastating at short range. Creepers run from Cats and Ocelots and will even ignore people to run away when a feline is too close. The Creeper has gained considerable notoriety among people for their infuriating habit of sneaking up on the people and killing/hurting them and/or damaging structures," said Steve. We began killing the monster. I got a bunch of stuff already, including the gunpowder from the creeper. I looked at Steve. His eyes were yellow.

Steve's P.O.V  
I have an idea! I brought Noler to my shed. I took out a book from my chest. The title was, "Mods For Sale!" I pointed to the title and showed it to Noler. "What's a mod?" he asked. "Mods (short for modifications) are anything that changes the world content from what it originally was. Mods are getting increasingly popular and in-depth, adding whole new experiences and goals to the game. Most mods in the world add content to the game to alter gameplay, change the creative feel or give the player more options in how they interact with the world. Some may be bigger expansions, such as the Aether mod, which adds a significant amount of new content to the game, such as new blocks, mobs, abilities of the people, and/or items to create and use. Other mods add more settings and options to optimizing speed, graphics, or gameplay of the game. Others, such as the PortalCraft/Portal Gun map/mod collaboration, attempt to bring another game's features and experiences into Minecraft. Server mods or plugins mainly give server admins more options and ease of use, and most mods for single-player have a server version that allows or optimizes the mod in multiplayer.  
Ideally, the creator of a mod updates the mod whenever the game updates - bringing more content, bug fixes, or optimizations. Otherwise, the mod may not work with a newer version. Many in the community appreciate the additional experience and ease of use that come with mods, while others play the original game, with only the original content. While the world's mods are generally safe to install, one should exercise caution with mods to prevent crashes, deletion of game or save data, system instability, or potential malware infections from a bad link or the mod itself. A good way to protect your world from such problems is to back up various files such as the .minecraft folder if you choose to use mods. There are many mods or plugins available to complement the original game or give server admins more options and control over their servers," I said. I was out of breath. I opened the book and muttered to myself. I used a feather and dipped it into ink sac. I circled the mod I downloaded. We went to the crafting table. I took out a whole set of diamonds and began working.


End file.
